marios_fanmade_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Galaxy 3
Super Mario Galaxy 3 is the Third in the Series,and is for the Wii U. Story A couple of Toad Explorers found a forgotten castle,and found a legend inside it.It said that it was the Star Castle,and it used to be in space.It was dropped into orbit of the Mushroom Kingdom years ago by a great and powerful being to protect the Stardust of the Universe.The Toads went to go get Peach,and she held a Party in Honer of the Castle.Mario is invited,and on his way there,a luma falls out of the sky,and hits his head.The luma seems to like Mario's Cap,and he lets the luma stay in his cap.Mario then sees the Star Castle,but before he reaches the door, Bowser and his Airships come and Take the Star Castle,along with Mario, Peach,and the luma that stays in Mario's Cap the whole game.Mario falls off of the Castle,and gets knocked out.He wakes up on the Starting Planet of Starry Kingdom Galaxy,and some lumas are standing nearby.When Mario gets up,the lumas say they are lost,and is trying to find Star Fighter.Mario agrees to take them home (I Guess)and the Mario has to Complete Level 1 of the Starry Kingdom Galaxy.When Mario gets the Power Star,he flies over to Star Fighter's Ship.Star Fighter introduces himself,and tells him that some monster took his Power Stars.He then notices that Mario has a Power Star,and Mario says that he is going after Peach.Star Fighter agrees that if Mario gets Power Stars,he will take him to Peach.The Game then Begins. Galaxies World 1 *Princess Peach's Castle Galaxy *Jungle Web Galaxy *Yoshi Beach Galaxy *Wooden Forest Galaxy *PlayGround Galaxy *Good Egg Galaxy *World 1's Hard Galaxy *Larry's casual Kastle World 2 *Green Hill Galaxy *Hot-Air Sky Galaxy *Sport Feild Galaxy *Robotics Factory Galaxy *Castle Town Galaxy *Snot Naught Galaxy * Rolling Downhill Galaxy * Bowser's Star Generator World 3 *School Book Galaxy * Ski Mountain Galaxy *Snowy Blizard Galaxy *Fast Speedway Galaxy *Sky Scraper City Galaxy *Raining Storm Galaxy *Fruit Bowl Galaxy *Bowser J.R's Elactrical Base World 4 *Adventure Ruins Galaxy *Sandy Desert Galaxy *Old Time Galaxy *Portable 3DS Galaxy * Starlight Starbright Galaxy * Valcano Mountain Galaxy * Rockey Road Galaxy *Bowser's Galaxy Generator World 5 *Choped Down Galaxy *Gravity Tower Galaxy *Freezing Hot Galaxy *Robotic Labrynth Galaxy *Pinball Bounce-Off Galaxy * Lava Ocean Galaxy *Rockband Concert Galaxy *Bowser J.R's Flaming Base World 6 * Valcanic Paridise Galaxy *Ghostly Mansion Galaxy *Deathly Island Galaxy *Olympic Sports Galaxy * Mega Giant Galaxy *Yummy Monster Galaxy *Smoking Cloud Galaxy Extra World 1 *Bowser's Universal Generator Extra World 2 *3D Retro Galaxy *Wrecking Puzzle Galaxy *Garden Maze Galaxy *Haunting House Galaxy *Gunship Battle Galaxy *Golden River Galaxy *Funny Comet Galaxy *Super Perfect Galaxy DLC All Super Mario 64 And Hamster ball PS3 Hamster ball from PS3 levels You race on the ball All the levels are the same as the levels on PS3 except there are some secrets and you can race on multiplayer again and the star is for beating ot without time and and for getting the second star is for beating the chimp against the a time limit but now there is a new secret star hidden somewhere there are 34 levels not including the bonus levels that means there are 102 Stars here where on the level all the secret stars on by the way there is only one secret star in each level In Practice 1-2 at the end of the challenge there is a pipe that takes you to the beginning and you have to race on your feet instead of the ball Super Mario Galaxy 3 Super Mario Galaxy 3 Super Mario Galaxy 3